sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TrickSaint
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sekirei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1283.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 12:03, February 20, 2010 Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 18:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your message on my talk page :) Hope it helps (not a native english speaker, spellchecking needed :)) Schlulou 17:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) No prob :) i'm also not a native english speaker but i'm filling each and every page with a few sentences until i start to expand them like Minato and Musubi's page. Kinda a pain the ass because the wiki was practically abandoned with only 7 articles when i found it :P Jamjamstyle 17:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis What about renaming "Part in history" into "Synopsis" (Character pages) That's fine with me, go ahead Jamjamstyle 14:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Anime section on character pages Is this section supposed to list Anime and Manga differences? Schlulou 19:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes because there are people who followed only the Anime, so i think it's approciate to mention the differences between the Manga and the Anime in that section. Jamjamstyle 19:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) kk, would like to suggest to rename this section into "Anime and Manga differences" then. Makes its purpose obvious and is also what eg the one piece wiki uses... Schlulou 20:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i've changed it in a few pages and it works in OP wikia, so you have my green light XD Thanks for bringing it up, forgot about that section. Jamjamstyle 20:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I think you noticed already, I started to add proper references to proof the data I write down (see Uzume). Maybe we could add these also as standard to the other pages as blanks for now. Maybe someone helps out... Schlulou 20:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the references are a good idea, i wasn't so sure how to handle that but i noticed you adding them on Uzume's page :) I'll add them to the other pages because we have to show some evidence to what we write. Oh and, could you add the references at the end of each sentence instead of in the middle? I think it's looks better that way. Jamjamstyle 20:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yepp can do so, just added them next to the keyword for now, but a consistent way to add refs is important so will edit it. Schlulou 20:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I've added a while ago the template scroll box to this wikia, you can seen the example in Uzume's reference section. I think it's better to keep it that way just like the OP wikia. Jamjamstyle 21:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yepp, at least for the pages with a lot references. For the rest it is just too big cause it has a fixed hight in the wikia css Schlulou 21:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, only the main characters and side characters like Minaka who have a big role in the manga will get the scroll box. It's not needed for characters like unknown Sekirei who appear in just one or two pages hehe Jamjamstyle 21:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing Hey, I was wondering how do I source something. I tried doing it on the Minato post, but I didnt turn out the way i meant it to. Ow that's easy :) after the sentence, you type: Sekirei Manga chapter (number) And it will appear below in the box :) Thanks for your contributions on this wikia ;)Jamjamstyle 16:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC)